subversionrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoey Gray
Biography: Birth Zoey Gray was born on December 10th of 1999 in Saint John New Brunswick Canada, she is the youngest of two daughters of Derek and Lily Gray. Zoey has always had an unusually bright natural red hair color that she inherited from her Irish father, however unlike her sister who had paler skin, she inherited her skin tone from her mother. She also learned to speak French from her mother who is French-Canadian. Early Life At a young age her father got her into sports, teaching her how to skate at the age of 3, joining her first hockey team at the age of 5 as defense, however her speed and agility made her coach move her to the forward line as a center player where she really began to shine, the led the team to multiple championship wins and became the team captain shortly after.As she got older, she began tinkering with engines as well as take apart appliances to find out how they worked, much to her mother’s frustration who would often come home to one of her kitchen appliances in parts all over the kitchen. Zoey would always however put them back together, sometimes even improving them slightly.She also began wood working as a hobby and would often go out on hunting trips with her father, who would often refer to her as “My little spider monkey” due love for climbing just about anything, tree’s houses, buildings, if it could be climbed, Zoey would find a way. High School years Zoey would develop a love for Anime and Manga, as well as video games, her father would often play with her as she had become a “daddy’s girl”. She would also enjoy riding her bike or skateboard and enjoyed the outdoors. Zoey would become a popular girl at school as she was friendly with everyone, she was known as the cute geeky skater girl, and many boys and even some girls would try to get her attention, but she would normally just smile and decline their advancements.At 16, she had a crush on one boy who finally asked her out on a date, and the two began dating. This did not last long however; the boy would often try to pressure her into doing things she was not ready for, and one weekend while her family was out, they were alone at her house. He once again tried to pressure her to do things with him, telling her that his other friends have girlfriends who are doing these things; however, she would just tell him that she is not them, and that she is not ready yet. He began trying to force himself onto her, she tried to resist but he overpowered her. Her sister suddenly ran into the room and saw them, anger began taking over her as she ripped him off of Zoey and through him out of the house.This event had a deep impact on Zoey’s life, she began to retreat into a bubble as she felt weak and powerless and began hating herself for allowing herself to be used. Her sister played a big part in helping her get back to her feet, the two were always close.Zoey vowed to never allow this to happen again, she began to look into becoming a cop and quickly switched her studies into law enforcement and graduated at the age of 17. Police Academy Days Zoey joined the police academy at the age of 19 after 2 years of studying law and graduating from New Brunswick University in Saint John. She excelled in martial arts and was very quick and agile. She once again grabbed the attention of the male cadets, but she would refute their advancement. The events of her past continued to haunt her. She gained the attention of one of the academy trainers, he could see great potential in her, and he took her under his wing, under his tutelage she rose to the top of the class and graduated with top honors from the academy. She thanked him for all of his help, but he would only respond with “You did all of it on your own, I only help you see your own potential that was already within you” Moving to San Andreas She originally applied to join the Saint John Police Force, however they did not have any job openings, she was looking into possibly joining the RCMP, but one of her friends informed her of the need for cops in the state of San Andreas and that the Blaine County Sheriff Department was actively looking for and hiring people.She applied and quickly got a response from the BCSD command, saying that they were impressed with her application and wanted to interview her as soon as possible. As she was still in Canada they agreed to do a video conference interview, which she successfully passed, they informed her that they would help get her citizenship sorted and that they looked forward to seeing what she could do for the department. She began packing her bags, she didn’t have a lot of stuff, her family were sad to see her go but they were proud of her. Her father hugged her and was very reluctant in releasing her as a few tears escaped his eyes. Zoey would smile at him and promised him that she would call often and visit whenever she can, reminding him how seriously she took promises, he smiled back at her and finally let her go. She boarded her plane bound for San Andreas and looked back at her family waving at her, a single tear streamed down her cheeks as she waved back before disappearing inside of the plane The Start of a new life in San Andreas She arrived at LSIA and was greeted by Sheriff Decker who helped her settle in, she would have to take an academy refresher course, just to prove that her training is up to par with their standards, she passed this training with ease and became what they affectionately call a “Traffic Cone”Her Field Training Officers consisted mainly of Tony Falls, Grace Guppy and Joel Ross, with their help and guidance, she quickly proved herself and was promoted to full Deputy within a few days of ridealongs. During this time, she became very close with Grace, who quickly became her best friend, she also made friends with Monkey, a local who she found amusing and sometimes even cute. Another person she met and quickly became friends with is Giselle Cliaux who had just become an EMS and would always offer Zoey a hug, she would also often show concern for Zoey’s well being and would often get upset seeing her hurt. During a report of a female selling drugs, she was unable to find the culprit, she encountered the Genovese family fishing, a very well-dressed man caught her eye as she blushes a bit looking at him, his name was Vito Genovese.Over the next few days she would encounter him quite a few times, enough where they would joke that they were stalking each other. And not long after began dating. He was the very first person she opened her heart to since that tragic incident that occurred when she was 16.She knew that his family was into crime, she told Vito that she would always put her duties first, even if they were dating, she would not hesitate to arrest them if they did something illegal in her presence. She also told him that the only thing that would make her upset with him was if he ever hurt her friends, this would include anyone on the force.Their relationship almost came to an end when Vito got into a fight with Tony Falls and beat him until he was unconscious. As Tony as a good friend of hers as well as Grace’s boyfriend, this upset Zoey a lot, as he had done the one thing that would upset her. She had planned on breaking up with him over the matter, however he talked her into remaining with him by promising her to never hurt any of her friends again. Zoey could see how broken up he was by her attempt to leave him and believed him to be sincere, so she decided to give him a second chance, stating that there would be no third chances.She continued to thrive within the BCSD and making friends both within and outside of the force. She began working with a LSPD Sergeant James Streets as she was interested in the Gang Task Force. The two of them hit it off straight away as they became partners and he offered her a spot within the GTF. She even began developing feelings for him as she began questioning if she would be able to continue a relationship with Vito as he at this point had become a felon. She looked into if there were rules or regulations forbidding a cop from dating a felon. She learned that there were not but that she had to put her job first, that would include if there was a warrant out for his arrest and she would see him while off duty, she would be duty bound to arrest him. Fearing that this could risk her carrier, the one thing that gave meaning and focus to her life back when she was fighting depression, she once again attempted to break it off with Vito. Shortly after she let him know about her intentions, he showed up to the station along with Nicola Genovese also known as Nickie, his brother in law who wanted to speak with her. He wanted to know the full reason from her and she explained them. He assured her that no one in the family would hate her or think any less of her if she was forced to arrest any of them, he told her how much Vito loved her and that he is ready to do anything to remain with her, he even added that if he had to, he would drag Vito or anyone else in the family in himself to turn themselves in if they had a warrant. This caused her heart to melt as her biggest fear was that everyone in their family would turn on her if she was forced to do her job as an officer. So after speaking with Vito once again and confirming that he would never be angry with her if she had to arrest either him or any member of his family, she promised him that she would try to make things between them work, as she really did care about him and loved him. It at this time that Zoey and Giselle became much closer as friends and while they were off duty and exploring the county together, she admitted to Zoey that she liked her a lot and would like to be in a relationship with her. This caught Zoey off guard, and she told Giselle she would have to think about it. The next day Zoey met up with Giselle and told her that she promised Vito to try and make things work with him, and had things been different she would have accepted it as Zoey cares a great deal about Giselle, she also added that if in the future she becomes available and Giselle is also available, that she would not be opposed to making it a go. Giselle just smiled and hugged her, letting her know that this would not change anything in their friendship. On February 13th, only one day before Valentines day, Vito broke up with Zoey, claiming that things between them will never work out, originally this devastated Zoey as she slipped into slight depression, however with the help and support of her friends, she realized that perhaps it was for the best. To her surprise quite a few people began flirting with her once word was out that she was single, some even outright asking her for a date, however her heart was already leading towards one person who she had had feelings for a while now.